


One Time

by American_Oddysey



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series), Madness: Project Nexus (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, NSFW, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Oddysey/pseuds/American_Oddysey
Summary: Augustus/The Deputy belongs to one off my friends who goes by bitesizedsuprise on tumblr!





	One Time

This was normal. Perhaps he’d have a bit more alcohol in his system, but this was a near-daily occurrence at this point. Way to be a disappointment, Grant. He felt a gasp escape his lips as calloused hands ghosted over his sides, lifting up his shirt. He pulled the Deputy in for a rough kiss, tugging a bit on the taller man’s hair. Grant’s back was pressed up against the cool metal door of the apartment, the Deputy’s leg finding its way between the ginger’s thighs. Grant bit his bottom lip, pulling on the Deputy’s shirt, unbuttoning it fervently.

“Should we take this t’ th’ bedroom…?” The Deputy leaned in close to Grant’s ear, giving it a small nip.

Grant nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. As soon as he gave any sign of an affirmative, he was swept off of his feet. He gave a small squeak as the Deputy’s lips once again pressed against his own, although less rough than the one Grant had initiated. He let out another small yelp as he was unceremoniously dropped onto the bed. The Deputy took the ginger’s wrists in one of his (much larger than Grant’s own) hands, pinning the smaller male’s arms above his head as he slipped another hand up Grant’s shirt.

The Deputy kissed Grant’s jaw, leaving small love bites down the smaller man’s neck as his free hand fumbled with his lover’s fly. Grant let out a small moan as he was rubbed through his boxers. He should have worn something more presentable, he found himself thinking. The Deputy didn’t seem to mind, though, as he pulled the hand holding Grant’s wrists away and knelt down between the ginger’s legs, pulling Grant’s cock out into the cool open air. He let out a whimper as the Deputy gave it a small lick, glancing up for a second to judge the ginger’s reaction before taking the entire thing in without as much of a problem.

_Fuck, am I that small?_ Grant frowned, biting his lip as he pulled his turtleneck over his head and tossing it aside. He guessed it didn’t matter, he wasn’t planning on topping, anyways, if how easily the Deputy picked him up was any sign of that. Grant’s thoughts were interrupted by a light click and something cold pressing against his entrance.

“You doin’ okay?” The Deputy’s voice was soft.

“Yeah…” Grant breathed out, rocking his hips a little. “Keep going- please…”

The Deputy nodded, pushing his finger in. “Yer a bit looser than I’d’a thought…”

Grant felt his face heat up from embarrassment. “Well, it isn’t the first time I’ve done thi-ah!” He arched his back as the Deputy’s finger brushed against his prostate.

“Then I s’pose I should wear a condom, huh?” The Deputy ground his finger incessantly at the same spot.

Grant let out loud moans and mewls, barely able to get an answer out. “N-nooo- no…” He whimpered, gripping the sheets tightly beneath him. “I-I’m clean--”

The Deputy gave a kiss to Grant’s navel, pausing for a moment before pulling his fingers out. “Ya don’t mind the cleanup?”

“N-no,” Grant panted softly. “I-I don’t mind at all…” He propped himself up on his elbows, watching as the Deputy dropped his pants and flicked open the same bottle of lube as before. “You don’t want me to-”

“Don’t need ta,” The Deputy gave his dick a few pumps, slathering himself with lube as he leaned over Grant, kissing his neck gently a handful of times. “Yer sexy enough as it is, freckles.” He purred.  
Grant felt his heart flutter and his cock twitch at the nickname the Deputy called him. “A-alright…” his voice cracked and he cursed himself internally.

“Ready when you are.” The Deputy hummed.

Grant gave the bigger man a nod. At that the Deputy pushed in slowly. Even though Grant had done this before, many times before, with many different people, this was a bit of a stretch, he let out a groan, gritting his teeth a bit in response to the slight bit of burning.

The Deputy stopped once fully in, stroking Grant’s cheek and running his other hand up Grant’s side. “Y’alright?”

Grant gave another nod.

“Want me t’ keep goin’...?”

“Y-yeah.”

The Deputy moved his hands to Grant’s hips, gripping them gently and rolling hips into the ginger’s experimentally and giving a smile at the high-pitched whine that emanated from his partner.

“Yer really cute, y’know that…?” The Deputy leaned down, kissing Grant’s collarbone and starting to move his hips.

Grant instinctively wrapped his arms around the Deputy’s neck, moaning softly. His thoughts were jumbled at best, but he still couldn’t help the pang of confusion as the Deputy said that. This was a one-night stand, right?

“Fuck…!” Grant moaned out loudly after a particularly hard thrust, digging his fingernails into the Deputy’s shoulders. The Deputy let out a low groan, repeating the motion at a quicker pace. Grant bit his bottom lip, letting out small whines and whimpers as he tried to keep from making too much noise.

The Deputy noticed and gave a small smirk as he bit down on Grant’s shoulder, earning a gasp from the smaller man, which devolved into loud moaning as he felt a warm pressure building up in his stomach. He dragged his nails down the Deputy’s spine, barely able to whimper out a warning before he came to climax. After a few more erratic thrusts from the Deputy, he came as well with a long groan.

Grant breathed heavily, letting his arms drop from the Deputy’s shoulders. The Deputy kissed the smaller man’s neck a couple of times before capturing his lips in a gentle and loving kiss as he pulled out.

“That good?” The Deputy laid next to Grant, rubbing small circles into Grant’s back.

Grant had still found himself breathless, giving a nod and a barely audible “yeah.” He let himself press up against the Deputy, he hands on the bigger man’s shoulders and his head resting on his chest. It felt weird. He wasn’t necessarily used to cuddling post-coitus, or at all, even. The Deputy’s arms wrapped around Grant’s waist.

Grant let out a soft hum, only giving a passing thought to wonder where his phone was to set an alarm for tomorrow morning. He guessed that was a problem that he’d deal with at a later time.

  



End file.
